cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Invicta
Invicta is an alliance on Purple trading sphere, created by Dawny and DoubleU, formerly of the alliance Novus Orbus, on 26 May 2007. They were later joined by fellow ex-Novus Orbus Steve927 and King Hobbs, and Synagence from Illuminati. Government Structure Invicta's operation has been described as a "dictatorship by consensus" – that is, while the President can rule with unilateral authority, it is well-established precedent that he or she consults with the ministers appointed by him/her. In addition, amendments to the Charter require Presidential approval before going into effect, and although a membership vote on the amendment is required, it technically is in effect upon the President approving it. Invicta's Charter provides for the appointment of a vice president and such "officers of state" as the president deems necessary. Traditionally, the most senior of these officers are called ministers, of which there are currently seven: Foreign Affairs, War, Finance, Trade, Internal Affairs, Citizenship, and the Purple Team Senator (who holds a rank commensurate with the ministers). The ministers are granted the authority to appoint deputy ministers to assist them as they see fit. However, all members of government serve at the pleasure of the president and can be removed at any time. Invicta, by way of its merger with PAW, formerly had in place the Kansouri Merit Plan of routine confidence votes. Its rare implementation, in addition to Invicta's population blossoming to as high as 300 during the Continuum-GPA War, eventually led to formalized, regular retention votes enacted through the Springdale Convention. These were subsequently eliminated in March 2009, whereupon Invicta reverted to the "benevolent dictatorship" model upon which it was founded. :See also: Invicta's First Charter History Invicta was formed on 26 May 2007, after DoubleU and Dawny left Novus Orbus over fears that NO's former tyrannical leader would regain power and slowly destroy the alliance. Several NOers followed them, thereby causing strife between NO and Invicta in the early days of the latter's existence. Invicta's first two months focused primarily on rapid recruitment, with the alliance's ranks quickly swelling to 125 by the end of July. During this time, Dawny represented Invicta in the largely unsuccessful Purple Unity discussions, which resulted in GRAPE. But until the merger of the Purple alliance WIN into Invicta on 10 August 2007, Invicta was largely uninvolved in foreign affairs in the world of Bob. Following the addition of former high level Legion nations by way of PAW, Invicta soon came under scrutiny for its rapid growth and potential clout. The alliance acquired a Senate seat being hotly contested between established alliances Legion and Valhalla. As a result, Invicta turned to UPN, with whom they signed a Mutual Defense Pact. This eventually led to Invicta's inclusion in the Common Defense Treaty and later the Purqua pact with UPN and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. Although UPN and NATO fought as part of the League of Justice during the Unjust War in September 2007, Invicta did not fight, instead choosing to aid UPN financially. By the end of September, Invicta's membership began to peak. It would receive another boost following the announcement that Invicta's parent alliance, Novus Orbus, would merge into Invicta. This briefly brought Invicta's membership to over 300; since that time the alliance's membership has hovered in the range of 175-200. From September of 2007, Invicta consistently elected one of its members to the Purple Team Senate (first Synagence and later Amonra), and Invicta's candidate has been the top vote-getter on several occasions. Invicta would play a central role in world affairs in late February 2008, when Dawny was attacked by the nuclear rogue King of Sparta, who was linked to Big Biz and Illuminati. Illuminati's government proved insufficiently responsive to diplomatic pressure to disown the nations filling King of Sparta's war slots; around the same time as this incident, screenshots of Illuminati leaders planning to turn against Pacifica and support GPA were leaked, thereby precipitating the Leap Day Offensive. Several Invicta nations participated in the lopsided victory and took part in additional operations against the splinter alliance Rat Pack, which later moved to Synergy, and then back to Rat Pack before finally giving up the ghost and disbanding permanently. In April 2008, Invicta became a founding member of the Poseidon MDoAP with five other purple alliances. As part of their birthday celebrations a month later, several members took on Star Trek personæ. Following the first no-confidence result and the resignation of Synagence from the Secretary of State position in June 2008, Invicta began restructuring its government. By way of a Charter amendment, the sole remaining Secretary of State (Atlashill) was named Vice President, and the position of Prime Minister was created, directly between the VP and the rest of the Ministers. The Prime Minister was selected from among the Ministers and initially held the title in addition to his/her standing ministry (this was later changed in January 2009, when the Pm became a stand-alone post). President Dawny also instituted a non-government advisory position called the Civil Councillor, honored members (usually former government) granted access to certain government discussions at the President's pleasure. In addition to these changes, the Ministries of Immigration and Education were consolidated to form the new Ministry of Citizenship. On 12 August 2008, just days before Invicta became involved in the War of the Coalition alongside NATO, Dawny announced her retirement, designating Atlashill as her successor. In Atlashill's first week as President, Invicta's three blocs prompted their member nations to participate in the war. Invicta entered the War of the Coalition alongside their Purqua allies against SOLID and aided CDT partner Ragnarok's defense against United Nations of Sovereignty and The Dark Coalition. Invicta also rallied the members of Poseidon to intervene in the Universalis-Legion War, resulting in Vanguard's exit from the conflict. Following the war, several nations expressed uncertainty about Invicta's direction under Atlashill. They decided to form their own alliances, all in the Purple sphere. New Purple Power was established by Lord Bludd and received a protectorate from Invicta. Meritokrati was established by former ministers Sir Glen and Timitz, who were later joined by Sperley (who subsequently returned to Invicta). Meritokrati joined the Pegasus bloc and continue to remain close to Invicta. Invicta also established a stronger bond between its Purqua allies and New Pacific Order, signing the Watling Street Compact on 14 September 2008. Internally, Invicta began a push to increase its member base as well as to improve its nations' defenses across the board. In the month following the commonly accepted end of the War of the Coalition, Invicta shot from just over 200 members to 260 members, but has since seen its numbers return to around 200. Following a largely quiet term of five months, Atlashill retired from the Presidency on 19 January 2009, and was succeeded by Jorost. Jorost was successfully confirmed as president by the membership one month later, whereupon he embarked upon a campaign of reform within the alliance. This began by renaming the Prime Minister post to Chief of Staff, and making it separate from the standing ministries. Jorost also elevated Invicta's Purple Team Senator to full minister (he had previously held a rank commensurate with deputy minister), and redesignated civil councillors as "peers." Jorost announced a comprehensive change of priorities in alliance policy, including a shift of focus from sheer membership numbers and the sanction race to improved nation strength, military readiness, and overall activity. Significant changes to Invicta's Charter, which dramatically increased the powers of the president, were passed by an overwhelming majority of the membership. A new flag was designed and became official upon Invicta's move to new, more visually dynamic forums on 13 March 2009. Officers of Note * Jorost, President; previously Vice President, Prime Minister and Minister of Internal Affairs * Haflinger, Vice President; previously Prime Minister and Minister of Foreign Affairs * Sir Glen, Chief of Staff * Amonra, Purple Team Senator * Boxey, Minister of Internal Affairs * Kn1nJa, Minister of War * Learz, Minister of Citizenship * ShotgunWilly, Minister of Finance * Waltar, Minister of Foreign Affairs * Nicktheww2fanatic, Minister of Trade Past Ministers * Dawny, co-founder and retired/honorary president * DoubleU, co-founder and retired/honorary president * Ataraxia, Education (April-May 2008) * M6 Redneck, War * Masons Child, Citizenship & War * Rjean, Finance (June-August 2008) * Roy the Mighty, Immigration (August 2007-May 2008) * Scythegfx, War (August-December 2008) * Sperley, Finance (February-June 2008) * Statesman28, Finance (July 2007-February 2008) * Synagence, Internal Affairs (August-October 2008), Purple Team Senator (October 2007-June 2008) * Vanshira, Internal Affairs (October 2007-June 2008) * Kae Lee, Minister of Finance * Ryiis, Minister of Internal Affairs * Atlashill, former President (Aug 2008-Jan 2009), Minister of Internal Affairs (Aug-Oct 2007), and Vice President/Secretary of State (Oct 2007-Aug 2008) * Gangsta White Boy (GWB), Minister of War * Synagence, Chief of Staff (Winter 08-09), Purple Team Senator (Spring-Summer 2008) * Lucrin, Minister of Finance (Dates Unknown) * Lord Swampy, Minister of Finance Retention Vote Results See Also Category: Alliances